


Highways I Call Home

by LadyMorgue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lots of kissing and banter, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Porn with Feelings, This is really sappy ok, hotel shenanigans, my fave trope of mutual pining and two idiots in love combine, the oc is me but we new this didn't we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgue/pseuds/LadyMorgue
Summary: After a routine brush with some dracs the gang unwinds in more ways than one at an old resort
Relationships: Party Poison (Danger Days)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Highways I Call Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself back in April or May but since this is the year of the Killjoys (and the comeback baby!) I decided to post this. Bonus point- it'll help me keep track of my works.

The sound of firefight rang through the desert. Blurs of white and color as dracs dropped to the dirt, the smoke of the ray guns being carried by the wind. After what seemed like ages the dust settled and silence finally fell over the group save for the few still trying to catch their breath. Crouched behind one of the nearest boulders Lady Morgue tucked the gun back into the holster on her hip and slowly stood back up, joints aching a little in protest. Miraculously everyone made it with nothing but a few grazes. A few breathless laughs of relief were shared as they did a once-over before piling back into the old trans-am. 

They’d camped there for a few hours, news from Dr. Death Defying of a S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit making their way down Route Guano. They figured if they ambushed them they wouldn’t have a chance and thankfully they were right. Just before dawn the group were in place and spotted the unit making their way down the old two lane highway. It didn’t take long for the Killjoys to get the jump on them, taken entirely by surprise the decimation of the whole unit was over in the blink of an eye.

With the rotation of seats it was Morgue’s turn to ride shotgun, Party Poison at the wheel. He turned off the dirt road back on to the highway, the sun rising just over the mountains. They were somewhere just outside of zone seven, at least an hour or two from the diner. The desert pretty much all looked the same once out of the city, the only thing really reminding them where they were, were the half buried signs marking the differing zones. So they settled in and put in an old cd, the hum of the engine lulling the three men in the back to sleep. They knew there wasn’t much to see out here that hadn’t been seen endless times before. That and the early morning seemed to have taken its toll. 

Morgue was looking out the window, watching the way the heat waves created false dips in the road when the sun reflected off a weathered sign. It was advertising an old hot springs resort. 

“Hey Party, you ever hear of that place?”

“Hmm?” He kept his eyes on the desolate road, who knows what could pop out in front of the car.

“That old hot springs place, I heard it's still in pretty good condition. Well, more or less. There's water at least”

A light chuckle fell from his lips. “No kidding? Figured that place would've gone to hell years ago.”

“Yeah, you know we're still a ways from the diner. And the turn off is just up here a bit. Why don't we stop off for a bit? Give it a shot. We still have a whole day to kill.”

He seemed to mull it over in his head a bit, briefly glancing in the rearview mirror to the gang asleep in the back. A quick glance and smile at the girl in the passenger seat, his girl, before he gently veered into the oncoming turn.

The change in the momentum stirred Kobra who sat up wiping the sleep from his eyes. “What's going on where are we going?” 

“You'll see.” Morgue couldn't hide the mischievous cheer in her voice. Like a kid who peeked too early at Christmas. 

About fifteen minutes later the car pulled up to an old dilapidated resort, sun bleached paint and dirty glass glinting in the low sunlight.

A groggy chorus filled the back seat as the killjoys woke from their nap. Fun Ghoul grunting and sounding a cacophony of low pops as he stretched out. Kobra already awake was the first out of the car, Jet Star climbed over the seats not too far behind.

“So what’s up with this place?” Ghoul was finally up and at ‘em. The low thud of Morgue and Party pushing their doors closed as they finally stepped out of the car. He looked around at the lone building in the middle of the desert. Didn’t seem too special. “Man I swear if there’s not a stash of fucking corned beef or something-”

“Do you ever shut up?” Party interjected, a ghosting of annoyance playing on his face. A scorpion skittered across the car park.

Morgue giggled. “Come on where’s your sense of adventure ‘Fun Ghoul’” a smile and her fingers forming air quotes. Damn it was cheesy but she got him every time. Besides Party didn’t say there wasn’t corned beef.

Morgue was the first one walking towards the rusted gates offset from the entrance. The crunch of her boots moving forward as Party scanned the distance. Habit, he could never be too careful. The last thing they needed right now was to be ambushed by dracs while they actually tried to have fun for once. 

The gate made a high creaking sound as it was swung open, a half forgotten chain dangling on the bottom. Probably cut by some looters years ago. 

“Holy shit,” Kobra lowered his glasses slightly. Just inside the gate was what was once magnificent, now a bit overgrown, landscape. Large rocks grouped together, some out of place palm trees and ferns. The craggy facade with the spattering of Joshua trees out front paled in comparison. He was pretty sure anything would’ve paled in comparison to this. It actually looked lush and he’d grown way too accommodated with their usual surroundings.

Inside there were five pools of water spaced across the property like their own little oases. Since it was still pretty early and the sun hadn’t heated the land yet you could barely make out the little tendrils of steam rising off a few of the pools. 

“A spring?” Jet Star spoke up for the first time since the gunfight. 

“Surprise!” Morgue beamed. “I had no idea what the condition of this place would be in but we saw the sign while you guys were knocked out. I figured it’d be nice to have a bit of a breather, I think we’ve all more than earned it.” Her gaze flickered to Party. She was glad to have a little something to surprise them all with, especially him, even if he did do all the driving. He was always so worried though even if he didn’t always show it.

“Say no more,” Ghoul cackled. He was already half out of his jeans and working to get to the closest spring. His other clothing leaving a trail behind him. The pool he practically dove into was a cool one. The rush of the cool water was a welcome feeling compared to the normal bite of the sun. Jet and Kobra followed shortly, laughing and dunking their heads under the water. 

Party wanted nothing more than to join them but he wanted to check the place out a bit more. He looked to the guys sitting in the pool laughing and having fun. Somewhere in the back of his mind he compared it to a watering hole in the savannah. 

“Not gonna hop in?” The lilted voice next to him questioned. Morgue was perched on one of the rocks by the pool. She’d already slid her jacket off and was about to work on unlacing her boots. 

“Not that I'm not tempted,” he started as his gaze trailed past the group to the resorts building. “I kinda wanna look around the place a bit.”

“Worried?” Did she even have to ask? Her finger lay idly on her boot lace as she squinted up at him.

“Better safe than sorry.” A ghost of a smile tugged at his lips before he caught one of the scars peeking out from under the sleeve of her t shirt. Those little visual reminders always seemed to catch his attention as much as he'd rather forget. They were outlaws, renegades, of course they were gonna get hurt sometimes but that didn't mean it didn't shake him any less. “Why don't you come with me?”

Morgue glanced over at the pool. Ghoul seemed to be trying to convince Kobra to let him on his shoulders in some uneven game of chicken against Jet. A splash echoed as Ghoul landed wildly on the curly haired man sending them both under. When they came back up all three erupted in laughter, Morgue laughed along with them from her place on the rock. 

When she looked back to Party the crinkle around her eyes and the warmth of her smile made his heart leap. “Sure why not, though we may need to keep an eye out for a first aid kit.” They both giggled.

*

The inside of the building was dark but nothing worth wasting one of their flares over. Fallen bits of wood from the walls and the caving ceiling created a bit of an obstacle to traverse. It looked like something out of an old zombie movie making Morgue laugh a little under her breath, Party turned to see what was so funny when his foot got caught under a piece of debris he’d missed. “Shit!” He stumbled, just barely catching himself with his hand on the wall, Morgue’s hands immediately shooting out to steady him.

“Not even five minutes in,” she chided.

“Ok Miss timer, I’m pretty sure your record is the front door.”

“Yeah yeah, who’s counting?”

His smile was brilliant. “One of us better be because the last one left standing gets to drag the other out.”

“And admit to the fool brigade out there that the cause of death was some bits of ceiling? I’d rather make this my final resting place.”

“Death? Now I didn’t say all that!” He made a motion of gripping his chest in mock horror before making a beeline for her ribs. 

“Asshole!” She barely choked out between her wheezing laughter. Her Achilles heel, she’d have to hunt down some kevlar. He finally relented once she was as red as his hair and slumped against him. “Well I think it’s safe to say the place is drac free, your onslaught should've drawn ‘em out.” He just laughed in response. 

They finished scoping out the place hand in hand, for stability reasons of course. Nothing more than empty common areas and bedrooms. They stopped in one of the rooms with a queen sized bed, poking around the drawers and cabinets for anything interesting. While Party checked behind a rather interesting looking tv set Morgue flopped onto the bed, sending a cloud of dust and dirt in the air. She raised up and shook out the cover a bit, contemplating on taking it for extra fabric before they left. 

“Tired already?” He stood at the end of the bed.

“Mm...more along the lines of home decor planning.” 

He flopped himself next to her sending a much smaller bit of dust into the air this time. “Hmm, not the worst bed I’ve slept on. That award probably goes to Kobra’s old race car bed.” Morgue laughed and scooted closer to him, not caring too much about the validity of the statement. 

Party brought one of the arms behind his head to wrap around her instead. She looked up at him, god he really was beautiful. He must’ve felt her staring because he turned to meet her gaze. Instead of making one of his usual snide comments he leaned closer, grabbing her chin lightly and bringing his lips softly to hers. 

It started off slow enough, soft lazy kisses in each other’s embrace. The stagnant air just a passing thought as Morgue cupped Party's face in her hand, the other coming to rest on his chest. With his jacket zipped open through the thin fabric of his shirt she could feel the slow steady beat of his heart. 

He probably wouldn't be able to tell if the pink tinging her cheeks was from him or the kiss of the sun and she was grateful.

He pulled back a fraction and they both opened their eyes, did he hear something? Morgue shot her eyes to the doorway which remained open and vacant, the hall still dark. When she looked back his usual brilliant green eyes were much darker, his pupils blown wide. The once steady heartbeat began picking up rhythm. Oh she was sure he could tell it wasn't the sun now.

He leaned back in with much more vigor, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards at the small gasp she let slip. He grabbed her bottom lip between his teeth and she felt herself melt. She raised up slightly, gripping his leather jacket for support. His tongue slid across her bottom lip just as she slid his jacket off his shoulders. With more freedom he leaned her back, kissing down her neck and tracing his tongue where he knew she liked it most. He wasn't in the game to keep her quiet today it seemed. 

She reached between them to work on unbuttoning his pants as he raised her t-shirt, just enough for him to plant small wet kisses on her chest. They silently compromised as he kicked off his pants and she slid her bra off quickly and easily with no need to take off her shirt. Party brought both his hands to rest on her ribcage as he looked down at her half splayed before him. His knee rested at the junction of her thighs and her shirt pulled up to cover nothing. He gently raked his nails down her sides as he came back down to bring a breast into his mouth, making sure to rock his knee forward just a touch. It was a triple assault and she moaned into her arm.

Instead of letting him have all the fun she snaked her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck and tugged ever so slightly, his moan tickling her chest. His eyes flicked back up to meet hers, both of them barely containing the passion that burned. It was always a sight to look down and see him looking back up at her as his mouth was preoccupied and the thought flamed her cheeks more. 

After a few more nips and licks at the sensitive flesh he raised back up. Morgue was still wearing pants and this clearly wasn't the time. He swiftly unbuttoned her jeans, haphazardly kicking them to the floor along with both of their underwear. With her hand resting on the back of his neck she didn't let him pull himself over her this time. Instead when he bent over to capture her mouth again, without breaking the kiss, she turned them just enough to have Party leaned against the headboard and her sat in his lap. 

The slight look of surprise on his face was quickly replaced with a small smirk as he settled back, dark determination now in her eyes. Her hips hovered just over him as she brought her mouth to his neck, his stubble making her lips tingle with every open mouthed kiss.

She gingerly lowered herself on him not letting him inside just yet. She was slick and every gentle rock made her head spin. It was torture for him and she knew he'd get her back later but that was a worry for another time. She instead licked a line up the side of his neck to the underside of his jaw. Party's pulse was pounding, his face contorted as she continued her attack. He tasted like sweat, dust and a little like motor oil, she liked it. It was all him. 

A heady moan left his jaw slack as she sucked a mark into his neck, gently rolling his skin between her teeth. Oh she was in trouble later for sure. His hands flitted to her hips to still them. 

“Now,” he breathed. That's all he had to say.

She raised herself and straddled him again this time letting him line up with her. Slowly she sank down until he was as far as he could comfortably go on first try. The familiar stretch made its presence known as they stayed stalled, their panting filling the small space. Gripping Party's shoulders, Morgue let her head loll backward, he took the opportunity to bring a hand to the exposed expanse of flesh. His fingers lightly squeezing on her throat, her panting grew deeper and she rocked her hips. Fuck, he was deep but he felt so good. Every movement sent a wave of pleasure to her toes and fingers.

It took every bit of his strength to keep the pace slow, he wanted nothing more in than moment than to flip her over and fuck her into the mattress but he held strong. He released the grip on her throat and slid his hand up her neck, gently forcing two fingers into her parted lips. Immediately he felt them close around him, her wet tongue gliding between them and pulling back with a suck. God this didn't help. Neither did the moan. 

Suddenly she raised up and leaned forward, allowing all her weight to rest on her knees and his chest. His hot breath on her neck making her want to come undone. She left enough leverage for him to thrust into her. “Fuck- Party please,” she moaned into the side of his neck. He grabbed her hips, his fingers digging a little too roughly but neither of them cared. His movements got messier, more desperate. The groan of the mattress and the sound of their skin amplifying the need. Her hand slid between them to egg herself on. Pretty soon he felt her begin to tighten around him, the pleasure shooting straight to his core. She barely choked out an audible “Harder” in his ear. He tightened his arms around her waist and picked up the pace. The sounds coming from her were intoxicating. 

A string of pleads fell from her lips as her body seized up. A strangled moan into his shirt as all the wound up tension finally snapped. He continued his pace through her release, earning him a cry at her oversensitivity. The pressure at the base of his spine reached a crescendo and he followed soon behind. His own release a deep croon in her hair as he came inside her. 

Party gently turned them to lay on their side, slowly sliding out of her. The evidence of their love leaking out onto the comforter. He pressed a kiss onto her damp head before he made a quick trip to the bathroom for one of the old towels to clean her up with. They'd have to wash the comforter anyway if they wanted to bring it with them. 

He climbed back onto the bed and brought Morgue's head to rest on his chest. They lay there for a bit cradling each other. Just listening to each other's heart beats and watching the dust motes swirl in the afternoon light peeking through the old curtain. He looked down at her, skin flushed and hair tousled. Adoration and desire never left him when he looked at her. In this mess of a world how did he get so lucky?

Morgue giggled against him. 

“You ok?” He murmured.

She tilted her head to get a better look at him. “Better than ok.” 

His smile made her heart flip, god she loved him so much. She kissed where she laid her head before reluctantly moving to sit up, the room slightly spinning. “We should probably head back outside, we've been gone awhile.” 

“Isn't it kinda weird no one came to see where we were?”

“I'm not so sure they would've liked the answer.” They both laughed. “Besides, something tells me they have a pretty good idea.” 

They picked up their discarded clothing, dusting off the dirt as best they could. A dip in the spring sounded really good right about now. Along with their laundry. Morgue wadded up the comforter as Party slid back on his jacket. She caught a glimpse of red on the back of his neck where the dye ran. They did a once-over on the room before Party pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and they headed back into the hall.

The walk back through was uneventful save for the small smile Morgue couldn't quite wipe off her face, not that she'd ever want to. Blanket under one arm she laced her fingers with his. Of course so neither one of them would trip again.

*

Even though they'd been gone for a while the sun still blindingly beat down from above. It had to be a good 117 today. When they rounded the corner back to the pools Morgue tried to keep her eyes averted, she knew any eye contact with any of the killjoys and their cover would be blown, that is if they even had one. Neither of them knew much about keeping things quiet in the heat of the moment. Man did a dip sound good right about now.

Party did in fact take in the surroundings. Fun Ghoul was perched at the edge of the pool they'd been in before, a smirk instantly gracing his face the moment he made eye contact. He didn't hide the nudge he gave Jet Star who looked mildly uncomfortable causing Ghoul to giggle. Party rolled his eyes as he scanned the area for his brother. He caught sight of his yellow spotted shirt bent over by one of the other cold springs.

The pair walked over to find Kobra crouched, hands in the water working some fabric between his hands. “Laundry day?” He nearly jumped a mile out of his skin.

“Jesus man, a little noise wouldn't hurt.”  
Party decided not to entertain the joke that passed through his mind.

Morgue spoke up, “Ooh you mind if I join you? I brought a couple of things that could use a washing.” 

“Not at all.” She had a seat next to him by the pool, grabbing the bar of soap he offered and began dunking the comforter into the water. 

“New spread?”

“Yeah you could say that.” 

Party made quick trip back to the trans am to grab the miscellaneous laundry that always seemed to end up there. It wasn't that they didn't have running water back at the diner, in their time living on the fringes of society someone had been smart enough to figure out pretty basic plumbing but it was no Battery City. Showers were either ice cold or way too hot from the sun hitting the pipes, it was always a bit of a gamble and never truly the option you wanted. Far from a glamorous soak.

Laundry wasn't anything to write home about either, a container of water, a quick swish with some smuggled detergent if you got lucky or some homemade soap. The latter was more popular if you didn't have an extra kidney or a couple dozen carbons to dish out to Tommy Chow Mein.

The rest of the chore went by pretty smoothly, even Fun Ghoul reluctantly trudged over to wash what he needed to, Jet taking it upon himself to lay the clean clothes on a rock in the sun to dry.   
The relatively peaceful symbiosis they seemed to work in was pretty nice sometimes.  
Party sat perched on one of the rocks lining the back edge of the spring, aviators hiding the scrunch oh his brows as he squinted into the distance mindlessly fiddling with his ray gun. 

Morgue always thought it was cute when he looked like that, some voice in the back of her mind wanting her to kiss right where they furrowed. He’d get folding duty with Jet and run everything back to the car when it was done. He knew Morgue’s absolute disdain for folding the laundry and he wasn’t the biggest fan of washing. Just another one of their compromises.

*

The sun sat lower in the sky when they were done, adding a bit of relief to the heat. Maybe the hot spring would be nice. Morgue kicked off her pants and flung them on a rock. There was something to be said about modesty when living in old diner with four other men but that didn’t mean all shame was erased. The t-shirt stayed on.

The warm water lapped around her ankles as she began to sink in. The near instant relief as the water reached her shoulders made her sigh. You can never truly tell how knotted your muscles are until you get that whisper of ease it seemed. She’s had her eyes closed and laid back against the edge when she heard the water ripple. With an eye cracked she could barely make out a shadow against the sun, hair mussed in all directions as they lowered themself in across from her. She instantly relaxed and closed both eyes again.

“Get lonely?” she couldn’t help but tease, it was just their nature, not that he ever held back.

“I guess you could say that, I think Kobra went exploring inside. Ghoul’s stretched in the sun like some kind of lizard and Jet Star climbed back into one of the other hot springs. Seems like everyone’s relaxing and my wife just looked so comfy by herself who was I to stay away.”

The term wife didn’t miss her, they weren’t married but the thought was definitely one she’d muddled over and it made her smile. She often wondered if you could even have something like that in this world. 

“Please,” she laughed. “Your pants aren’t still on are they? We just did laundry.”

“Are my pants ever really on when you’re around?”

“Quit it you know what I mean” the smile still on her face didn’t falter a bit.

“Well,” he trailed off and the water shifted. Party came to stop next to Morgue settling down and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “If you keep looking like that, I may have to bring you back to the room anyway.” 

“So soon huh?” His only response a shrug and a look somewhere between shit-eating grin and the honesty of Abe Lincoln. Morgue rolled her eyes before grabbing the soap she’d left nearby and dipping below the surface of the water.

*

Once the sun had begun the final descent into the sky everyone grabbed all of their belongings and made their way back to the car. As she passed through the gate Morgue turned to look wistfully once more at the resort. They’d definitely have to plan to come back. Hell bring a bunch more killjoys and make a night of it. Even the little things like this made everything that much more worth it. The little tastes of normalcy they could only hope would fill the future. 

No one bothered changing the seating arrangement this time around, falling back into the places they held on the way here. Party turned out of the lot and the resort faded into the background. Though everyone seemed a bit more tired a sense of vigor and vitality filled the space, like they'd been renewed. Fun Ghoul leaned over the center console and slipped another old cassette in, cranking the volume and not caring about Kobra starting to doze in the back.

As he and Party managed to carry a conversation, something about an old band they used to love, Morgue settled into her seat. She rest her head against the cool glass and watched the desert roll by idly. A smile just graced her face as she fell asleep.


End file.
